Moving On
by TitansLegion
Summary: Ichigo's is getting on with his some-what normal life with an exception. He has a girlfriend.


Beta'd by SunaT.U

* * *

><p>"Does it have to be tonight?" whined Ichigo as he lay on his bed facing the window.<p>

"Yes, you promised that you'd take me out whenever I wanted and I want to go out tonight," a female voice replied from the chair next to his bed.

It's been a year since the Quincy war and everything went back to normal. Ichigo spent that time controlling his spiritual pressure so that it wouldn't attract any Hollows. He spends most of his time doing his job for Ikumi and helping at the clinic. The rest of his time he spends with his girlfriend. Yes, that's right, Ichigo Kurosaki has a girl friend. Who would've guessed?

Although, he didn't have much say in the matter as she just went up to him, stated that they were now a couple, kissed him and left. The next morning he woke up not to his father's usual wake up calls but to his new girlfriend sleeping in his bed with him. In her underwear. If anyone in the neighborhood wasn't awake, they were after the scream that Ichigo emitted but that was silenced by the kiss she gave him.

After taking a cold shower and having to convince his girlfriend that she couldn't join him, both went downstairs to see a grinning Isshin, a shocked Yuzu and Karin only raised an eyebrow at the two before going back to her breakfast. The interrogation afterwards was one the of most embarrassing moments for Ichigo having just sat there as his girlfriend answer all the question like she was talking about the weather. Although, Ichigo did interfere when Isshin asked the question about having children. It took two months for Ichigo to get used to having a girlfriend especially when it was Lisa Yadōmaru.

Yes, Lisa Yadōmaru and Ichigo Kurosaki are a couple. After thinking long and hard about it, he started to connect the dots. Like when he was training with the Vizards he would notice out of the corner of his eye that she was watching him from over her porn magazines, which he continues to deny that he looked at any of them. Or when he woke up in the middle of the night when he felt someone watching him only to find that no one was there. He asked Lisa about it after they started going out but she denies it, though she did look away and blushed slightly, though Ichigo didn't know what for. It also didn't go well when he found out that she moved in with him the same day he found her in his bed. She took the opportunity to unpack everything when he was sleeping before climbing into bed with him.

Ichigo didn't take that well.

But here they were six months later and still a couple. Even though Lisa treated it as if they had been going out for most of there lives with how she joined him in the shower the first night. He considered himself lucky he didn't die of a nosebleed. His friends wouldn't let him live it down. It also didn't help that Isshin encouraged Lisa to take every opportunity to try and have sex with Ichigo which she did. They almost did it in the closest one time when Ichigo was walking back to his room after a shower. But to Isshin and Lisa's disappointment, the couple haven't had sex yet.

"Okay then, where do you want to go?" asked Ichigo still facing the window.

Lisa smirked at his question.

"I heard there was a new restaurant opening tonight," stated Lisa as she continued to smirk, not that Ichigo saw it or anything. "I want to go there."

"Fine, what's it called?" questioned Ichigo as he rolled over to look at her which made her drop her smirk for a neutral expression.

"Lovers Palace," she said as she got off the chair and climbed on top of Ichigo and straddled his waist making him blush slightly as he still wasn't use to Lisa's forwardness. Lisa laid down on top of him before pressing her soft lips against his. They lay there for a few seconds before she pulled back.

"It sounds like a hotel," said Ichigo as his arms circled her waist before frowning. "It isn't a love hotel, is it?"

"No, nothing like that," Lisa chuckled before she pressed her lips against his again and they started making out. She opened her mouth and pressed her tongue against his lips making them open and she invaded his mouth. Their oral muscles worked and their tongues danced together. Lisa was amazed by how good of a kisser Ichigo was despite not kissing a girl before and he was only getting better every make out session. She moaned as he pulled her tighter to him as she felt her breasts against his rock hard chest.

Pulling back and straddling his waist again, Lisa had a blush on her face as she was panting from their kissing before grinning down at him. He really was an amazing kisser. Swinging her leg around and getting off him, she looked over her shoulder at Ichigo.

"Get dressed," she said before walking out.

"Wait, we're going now?" a surprised Ichigo asked.

"Yes Ichigo, now hurry up. I'm getting dressed in the twin's room," she replied not even looking back at Ichigo and she closed the door on her way out.

Ichigo sighed as he ran his hand through his hair before getting up and opening his closet.

After ten minutes of getting ready, Ichigo was waiting by the front door for Lisa who had yet to finish getting ready. Ichigo wore simple black shoes with black jeans, a red shirt and a black jacket. After his father found out about him taking Lisa out, Isshin stole Ichigo's wallet and packed it full of money saying that he should buy the most expensive thing on the menu. So, being the loving son he is, he plans on spending every single yen.

Hearing footsteps, Ichigo looked towards the stairs and his jaw hit the ground. There was Lisa in a red strapless dress that reached just above the middle of her thighs, the dress also had a golden dragon on the left side. She had red wedges but she still kept her hair the same with a high ponytail that reached just paster her shoulders and bangs down the side of her face reaching her chin in length.

"You look amazing," complemented Ichigo after picking his jaw up off the ground after staring at her for a full minute.

"You look handsome as well," she complemented back as she took in his form.

Ichigo just smiled slightly before opening the door and stepping to the side.

"Ladies first."

"Such a gentlemen," giggled Lisa before walking out the door followed by her boyfriend.

After closing the door and walking up to Lisa, Ichigo held his arm out so she could loop hers with his, also so she could lead the way since Ichigo didn't know where this place was. After about twenty minutes of walking they both stopped in front of a small, familiar candy shop. Ichigo's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably at the sight before him.

"What the hell is this crap?" muttered Ichigo. Lisa just ignored him and pulled him forward until they were at the front door before knocking. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock to see Kisuke in a suit before he bowed towards the two then stood straight again.

"Welcome Mr. Kurosaki and Ms. Yadōmaru, or should I start calling you Mrs. Kurosaki?" said Kisuke as he had a cheeky grin before bringing his hand up like he usually did to open his fan in front of his face, only to find that he didn't have it and pouted.

Sighing, Kisuke stepped to the side allowing them to enter before closing the door and leading them to the back of the shop. Looking up, Ichigo notice that there was a sigh above to door saying 'Lovers Palace' making his eye twitch. Taking their shoes off before entering the back, Kisuke opened the door and Ichigo was amazed. It looked like a real restaurant but with only one table with two chairs. Taking their seats and having the menu handed to them by Kisuke who then left the room to give them privacy, Ichigo looked over his menu at the girl across from him.

"How long have you been planning this?" asked Ichigo as he narrowed his eyes.

Lisa smirked, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

After making their orders and finishing their meal, the two lovers said goodbye to Kisuke and the others before starting their walk home. Lisa was smiling as she held her boyfriend's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder while interlinking their fingers together. She can say without a doubt that this is one of the happiest moments of her life, the other is spending time with Nanao before she was exiled.

After a couple minutes of walking, the two finally made it home only to find it empty. Taking their shoes off and looking around, Ichigo found a note on the kitchen table.

'_Ichigo,_

_The girls and myself are gone, we will be back tomorrow._

_Your loving father._

_P.S._

_Have fun ;)_'

Ichigo twitched at the unspoken or in this case, unwritten words that Isshin meant. Looking over at Lisa he could see what his father meant, just looking at her made blood flow to his groin. Maybe he was right, maybe it was that time in their relationship where they can get more intimate.

"You know," Lisa started as she smirked at Ichigo having caught him ogling her. "We could take his upstairs and you can undress me for real instead of with your eyes."

"Okay then," said Ichigo as he started walking towards her.

Lisa froze in shock. Did Ichigo just agree to take her clothes off? Surely he knew that it was going to lead to sex. Maybe she misheard him. Snapping out of her thoughts, she was going to ask Ichigo again only to see him half way up the stairs before he turned to look back at her.

"What are you standing there for? I thought you wanted to get more intimate," said Ichigo before he smirked. "Don't tell me you lost your nerve and got shy all of a sudden."

Lisa just grinned widely before sprinting up the stairs, grabbing Ichigo and dragging him to their room. After reaching their room Lisa closed the door before throwing Ichigo onto the bed and climbing on top of him, then pressing her lips against his. Immediately she pushed her tongue pass his lips to dance with his own. Lisa started grinding their hips together making both of them moan.

Lisa made quick work of his pants, jacket and shirt while Ichigo lowered the zip on the side of her dress. After discarding their clothes leaving them in their undies, Lisa then lowered his underwear freeing his member that was half erect. She quickly grabbed it before he could cover himself and started stroking him.

Ichigo jumped a bit from how cold Lisa's hand were but eventually got use to it. Having Lisa's hand on his manhood wasn't a new concept for him as every time she got in the shower with him she would always say that he wasn't doing a thorough job of cleaning his privates and tried to do it for him. After a few more strokes Ichigo's erection was now at its hardest and was waiting to be pleased. Ichigo groaned as his manhood was suddenly engulfed by warmth and wetness, looking down he could see that Lisa had taken all of his cock into her mouth and was swirling her tongue around it before she pulled her head up and then back down.

She repeated to process several time before finally stopping. She looked at Ichigo before before turning around and showing her ass to him. Ichigo swallowed before moving up behind her and pulling her panties down and off her legs then threw them away.

"And my bra as well Ichigo." Lisa said as she looked at him from over her shoulder.

He nodded and got rid of her bra before looking at her again.

"You want to do it like this?" he questioned nervously. Lisa's response was to back up and trap Ichigo's erection between her ass and his body before moving her backside up and down.

Ichigo groaned from the feeling before taking her hips in his hands and pushing her away so he could line himself up with her entrance. After lining up he starting to push in and found it extremely tight. After getting more of his cock in he stopped when he felt a barrier and heard Lisa grunt.

'Is Lisa a virgin?' Ichigo wondered before learning over so his body was on Lisa's back.

"Are you okay?" he asked next to her ear.

"Just do it in one push." said Lisa as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. Ichigo just nodded before leaning back to his previous position.

Pulling out so just the head of his erection was in, Ichigo pushed back in with full force completely sheathing himself within his lover. The force and the pain made Lisa's arms give out and her face hit the pillow muffling her scream. Ichigo didn't move as he wanted to make sure Lisa was ready to continue. They stayed in this position for a minutes before Lisa pushed back signalling it was okay to move. Grabbing a tighter hold of the vizard's hips, Ichigo pulled out before pushing back in electing a moan from the woman below him.

Ichigo continued his action as his girlfriend had yet to move from her position or do anything besides moan in pleasure. About five minutes of thrusting Lisa finally lifted her head from the pillow and if Ichigo could see her he would see that she had a red face with drool escaping from her mouth. Lisa gained enough control over her body to lift a hand to grab a hold of her breast and the other to play with her clitoris. Soon with her playing with herself and with Ichigo's hand roaming up and down her back to her ass before squeezing she came with a cry.

Ichigo felt the walls of Lisa's womanhood tighten making him groan in pleasure.

"L-Lisa I'm gonna cum."

"That's o-okay...cum inside me!" said Lisa before screaming as her orgasm finally approached sending her to cloud nine.

Ichigo groaned as he emptied himself inside of Lisa and filling her completely with his semen. Both stayed in their position panting heavily before Ichigo removed his now flaccid manhood and collapsed beside his girlfriend. After catching their breath both slipped under the covers and held each other closely as they started to fall asleep.

"I love you Ichigo."

"I love you too Lisa."

* * *

><p><strong>For now this is just a one-shot I might add more to it but don't get your hopes up. Also looking for a good Ichigo x Lisa picture, please sent me a link if you can find one so I can use it for this story's picture.<strong>

**Let me know if there is any mistakes in the ending so I can fix it. Thank you.**


End file.
